


Good Morning Bucky

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky helps himself to a little morning breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Bucky

Your eyes began to flutter open when you felt a brush of satin glide around your wrist. Your eyes come into focus in time to see Bucky hovering over you, tying your wrists to the bed posts with your favorite red satin scarf. A sultry smile tugs at your lips when you remember telling Bucky about a dream you had had the last time he was away about him tying you to the bed and devouring you with those delicious full lips of his. 

"Well good morning." You grin, tilting your head up to kiss Bucky's chin. His morning scruff tickling your lips. 

"Good morning, Beautiful." He softly grins, dipping his head down placing feather light kisses down along your face to your lips, gently kissing you before moving down your neck. looking up at you his eyes darkening as he teases your nipple with the tip of his tongue. Your body arching off the bed, hands pulling at your restraints when he sucks you into his hot mouth. Tongue lapping and swirling, sucking at your breasts. 

"You have such beautiful body." He murmurs, slowly kissing his way down your body. Swirling his tongue along your belly button. Taking his time and it is driving you fucking crazy and you're loving it.

The dream you had had was hot but nothing like this. The anticipation of what he was going to do to you next was turning you on even more. Bucky nestles between your legs, your heart beating fast with excitement for what you knew was about to happen next. You loved it when Bucky ate you out, he could spend hours between your legs lavishing you with that dirty Russian tongue of his. Getting you off until you begged for mercy. 

You cry out, hips bucking against his face at the first touch of his tongue to your wet lips. Flattening his tongue he takes long slow, teasing licks, savoring your sweet taste as he works you open. Bucky flings your legs over his shoulders, flashing you a sexy wink before pushing his tongue deep, oh so fucking deep inside your dripping wet cunt. Your hands white knuckling gripping the posts on the headboard as he is now pressed between your thighs, feeling his stubble, his tongue, his nose hitting you in all the right spots.   
He keeps a tight grip on your thighs, holding you steady while he begins shaking his head back and forth and working his tongue over you fast and hard, eating you out like you're his last meal. He settles on your clit, sucking and gently biting, just the way you like it. 

"Fuck that feels so good, Bucky." You scream, hips squeezing around his head as he devours you. 

Before you know it he's pushing two of his metal fingers inside you, almost sending you flying off the bed when he makes them gently vibrate inside you. You can hear the scarf beginning to tear as your wrists are frantically pulling at the delicate satin. The way he is working you has your head spinning and making noises you didn't know existed. It's not long before you feel that familiar heat building and taking you over. Hips thrusting wildly against his face, he is relentless while you come, pounding his fingers harder and faster, mouth sucking and biting at your clit, forcing you to come over and over until you can barely see straight. 

Once your body is limp and shaking he pulls his fingers from then licks you clean, wanting all of you before climbing back over you and kissing you softly as you come down from your high. 

"Was that what you dreamed of, Beautiful?" 

"That was better than my dreams. Now get back down there and don't come back up until I tell you to." You demand. 

"As you wish."


End file.
